The 2nd Generation
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: It's been 20 years and the YGO gang has paired up and went their own seperate ways. Along with their own seperate childern. Mokuba has returned to Domino and reuntied with old friends, but something has happened to Niomi and something will happen to Seto.
1. Both the brothers and all the kids

Chapter 1  
  
Seto, Serenity, and Seiji walked through the enterance of the famous Domino park, a park in which Seiji knew well. Seto turned, and noticed Yugi and Tea, as well as Anna. "Great, the midget is here..." Seto muttered under his breathe. Serenity hit Seto in the arm, "Why don't you go play with Anna, Seiji?"  
  
Seiji quickly shaded his face, "Mom... I don't play. I hang out!" Serenity shook her head, "Right. Well go 'hang out'" Seiji ran off in the direction of the Motous. Serenity and Seto sat on the bench, as they watched Seiji go along talking to Anna. "Seto, your going to have to deal with Yugi now-a- days since Seiji is friends with Anna."  
  
"If that boy marries Anna, I will never forgive him." Serenity hit Seto in the arm again. Seto rubbed his arm as Joey, Mai, and Mika walked past them. Joey and Seto's eyes met with an angry glare. "Wheeler..."  
  
"Kaiba..." Mai and Serenity gave out a sigh. "Look, before you tell me to buzz off, this is free park!" Joey said diplomatically. Seto chuckled, "Just move along Wheeler, I don't want to hear some justice speech." Joey shot one last glare at him and then walked off with Mika by his side. Mai walked over to Serenity.  
  
"Joey's been having a hard time lately at work."  
  
"I would imagine, being a lawyer isn't the easiest of jobs." Mai chuckled, and walked off to Joey in the next bench.  
  
"Hey Mika!" Anna called over to Mika. Mika turned, waved, and ran over to Seiji and Anna. "Hi Mika" Seiji said when Mika approached them both. "Hi Seiji" Mika said politely. Anna turned to Seiji, "Yo Seiji, where's your cousin? You said she was gonna be here today?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You know, the cool one." Seiji shrugged, "Sakura can be cool when she wants to be."  
  
"Come on Seiji, she's 3. She's not gonna be cool to a bunch of 13 year olds." Seiji nodded, "I guess your right," Seiji continued, "But they live all the way in Hiroshima, what do you expect?"  
  
"Hey Seiji!" Seiji turned. There was his uncle, Mokuba. Seiji smiled and ran up. Mokuba quickly scooped him up in his arms. "It's so good to see you Seiji." Mokuba placed him down, "Your getting so big. You were just a tiny boy when I last saw you." Seiji blushed. Naomi quickly ran over to Seiji.  
  
"What's up cuz?"  
  
"Nothin' much over here these days." Naomi smiled. "Hey Naomi! What's up?" Naomi waved and ran down to Anna and Mika. Seiji turned to run, but was quickly grabbed by Mokuba. "Seiji, say hi to Sakura before you go." Seiji nodded. "Hey little Sakura" Seiji said in a sweet voice as he bent over and kissed the 3 year old on the head.  
  
Seiji ran off as Mokuba walked over to Seto and Serenity. Seto got up and placed his arm around his little brother, "Mokuba, it's been a while since I last saw you. How's life been treating you?" Mokuba placed Sakura in the arms of Serenity. He turned to Seto.  
  
"It's so good to see you Seto!" Mokuba tackle hugged Seto. Seto had to take a few steps back. He lifted up his arms and hugged Mokuba back. Seto smiled, remembering the young boy that he called his baby brother. Mokuba may always be that little child he once, and may always, knew.  
  
Seto felt his shirt turning wet. He looked down. His brother was crying. "What's wrong Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up to Seto. "Seto! It has happened. Something that I never intended to happen before. Something that had happened to us..." Mokuba pushed away from Seto and turned.  
  
Seto stared at his brother, "Mokuba? What are you talking about? What has happened to us?" Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes. He shaded his face, "She has died Seto, she has already left me... the same way Mom left us." Seto stared at him. Serenity got up. "What are you talking about Mokuba? Who has left you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Niomi, she passed away, 3 years ago..." Seto ran to Mokuba and turned him to face him. "What?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Serenity placed her hand on Seto's shoulder, "Seto, it is must've been hard for Mokuba to do that."  
  
"I just had to see you. To tell you in person." Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba, "I'm sorry. You should've came sooner. You can't keep such sorrow inside of you for so long..." Mokuba nodded, still in the arms of Seto. "Come, let's sit down." Serenity handed Sakura to Mokuba and they all sat down. Seto turned to Mokuba.  
  
"How did this happen to someone like Niomi?"  
  
"I don't know, one minute she gives birth to Sakura, then the next..." tears broke out from Mokuba's eyes, "The doctor comes and tells me that I have gained a daughter and lost a wife!" Serenity placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Does Naomi know that?" They turned to the little group of children talking. "Yes, she knows. But like you Seto, she shows no weakness."  
  
Seto nodded, "You married a good woman... good traits." Mokuba smiled and looked down to Sakura. "Sakura has your eyes, Seto. Not Niomi's." Seto chuckled, "Well, it takes true Kaiba blood to get those." Seto said looking at the eyes of Sakura. He held her close, "Don't forget, she looks just like you Mokuba." Mokuba laughed.  
  
"More like Adina." Then they laughed together. Mokuba looked off at the walking group of mostly teens, talking and laughing. "At least I have you big brother, I don't know what I would do without you." Seto smiled and placed his arms around both Mokuba and Serenity. ************************************************************************ Ok, as you can see, Seto as loosened up after the last 20 years. But hey, now he has more of a family now^-^ Poor Mokuba... [falls onto knees and starts to cry] WHY MUST THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM?! Well, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Reunion with the Bakuras

Chapter 2  
  
It had been a few hours since the arrival of Mokuba and his daughters, and it was getting late. "Well bro, I got to retrieve that teen of mine and get ourselves a hotel." Seto stood up, "No brother of mine is going to sleep in a hotel, your staying with us." Mokuba smiled, "Thanks big brother."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You guys can go off to the car, I'll call the kids." Mokuba turned to the little group that were now sitting and staring at the sky. "Seiji! Naomi! Time to go!" Seiji and Naomi popped up from their little spot on the ground. They said goodbye and ran off to Mokuba.  
  
They each climbed into the car. Naomi turned to Seiji, "Hey Seiji."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ether notice that that Mika kid looks like the Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"What do you think?" Naomi laughed and nodded. They stopped in front of one house, which wasn't Seto's. "Hey, where are we uncle Seto?"  
  
"We're going to pay a visit to Kita." A smile came to Naomi face. "Yes! She is the coolest!" Naomi jumped out the car, Seiji walked along the side of her. Seto knocked on the door. Bakura opened the door, a little, white haired child was in his arms. Bakura smiled, "Hello Seto, Serenity." Bakura noticed Mokuba and his children, as well as Seiji."  
  
"So you brought along the Kaiba gang. Good. I'll tell Kita that you're here." Bakura lead them into the living room and onto the couch. "You just sit here and I'll be right back." Naomi looked around. "It's been a while since I last was here." Seiji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, like 5 years!" Kita then walked in. She had the white haired child in her arms, a little girl with electric green hair, and a much older boy with long white hair. "Ah, it is the return of Mokuba." Mokuba got up and hugged Kita. "Hey Kita, been a while huh?" Kita nodded.  
  
"Well, last time I was here you only had two kids." Kita chuckled. "We were blessed with another. This is little Ryou. You can only imagine where he got his name." Kita turned to Bakura. Naomi popped out of the chair. "Kita!" Kita caught her hug. "Ah, little Niomi. Good to see you. Oh, and there's a little Mokuba too."  
  
Mokuba handed Kita Sakura, "And last time I saw you Mokuba, you only had one." Mokuba blushed. "Hey Kita, can you show me more moves for DDR?"  
  
"Sure^-^" Kita and Naomi walked out of the room. "I think I'll go with them." Seiji said, walking out of the room. Mokuba, Seto, and Serenity turned to Bakura. "So, who are these again. Just so many to know."  
  
"Well..." Bakura looked around. The kids had already escaped with Kita to the DDR room, "The little girl was Kiya, she's 9. And the elder boy was Yami, he's 13."  
  
"Oh, how cute," Serenity turned to Seto, "I think we should've had more kids so that we could keep up with the style." Bakura, Serenity, and Seto laughed.  
  
In the DDR room, Kiya was already on level 12, and was about to beat it. "Level cleared" the DDR machine said as she finished off with on jump. "Yeah, who's da master?" Kiya said waving her hands in the air. "Wow, your really good Kiya." Kiya nodded and wiped some sweat of her forehead.  
  
"Yep, and maybe someday I'll be as good as Mom." Kiya pointed to the high scores. Kiya was in 2nd and Kita was in 1st. Kita nodded, "Yep, those were the good old days." Just then Mokuba walked in, "Well, it was good to see you all again, and good to meet you for the first time Ryou." The little 5 year old smiled.  
  
"But it's about time we headed back to the mansion." Naomi turned and tackled Kita in a hug, "I'll miss you Kita."  
  
"Oh, I'll miss you too kid."  
  
"Well, let's go." Seiji said as they walked out of the house with everyone else. Naomi looked out the window till the Bakura household was out of site. "Hey Naomi, you remember this place?" Mokuba asked as they stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion. "How could I forget?" Naomi said as she walked out of the car and into the house.  
  
Mokuba took a deep breathe as he entered the house. "It even smells the same as it did 20 years ago." Seto smiled and turned to Seiji, "Seiji, you show your cousin where the guest room is."  
  
"K" Seiji turned to Naomi. "Don't worry, I know where it is. The only thing that worries me is if you can beat me to it."  
  
"Your on." Naomi and Seiji sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. Mokuba shrugged, "Kids these days. They can't lose enough energy." Mokuba walked up the stairs and headed down the hall to another guest room. Seto stopped him. "I have a better room in mind."  
  
"Oh really?" Seto lead him to a room. Mokuba turned to Seto, "Well, go ahead Mokuba." Mokuba opened it, immediately he lit up with joy. "It's my room..." Mokuba laid his stuff down and laid Sakura on the bed. "Oh Seto! It's just the way I left it!" Mokuba hugged Seto. "Thanks bro."  
  
"It was nothing. Plus, I couldn't change your room. It would just be too hard." Mokuba looked around making sure everything was in place. Mokuba stopped. "I wonder..." Mokuba got on his hands and knees and went under his bed. "What are you doing?" Seto asked. "A ha!" was all Seto heard. Mokuba pushed himself out from under the bed with a book in his hands.  
  
"Getting this..." Mokuba sat on the bed and placed Sakura on his lap. He opened the book. The first picture was a picture on Niomi and Mokuba when they were very little. Seto sat next to Mokuba. "Aw, that was your first day at preschool" (the picture from Fresh Beginnings.) Mokuba pointed to Niomi, "And the first day I met your mother, Sakura."  
  
Sakura playfully hit the picture and gave out a few giggles. Mokuba turned the page. The next picture was of Niomi, Mokuba, and Seto. Seto had his arms crossed while Mokuba had their arms around each other and were making the victory sign. "Oh yeah, that was taken after we came home from Duelist Kingdom." Under the picture wrote, "Pegasus can't beat us."  
  
Mokuba closed the book. "I think I should give this to Naomi. She might want it to see more of her mother." Seto nodded as Mokuba placed Sakura in his arms. "See ya at dinner bro." Mokuba said before leaving the room. "Dinner? Oh man, how could I forget?" Seto looked down at Sakura, "How could uncle Seto forget dinner?" Seto walked out of the room. ************************************************************************ AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How adorably cute was that? Man, 20 years and the whole gang has changed. Joey's kid looks like the Dark Magician Girl. Now I know I cracked. Well, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A tragedy that can't be changed

Chapter 3  
  
"Ok Sakura, your going to see first-hand how chief Seto shall make a meal." Sakura just blinked at Seto with no clue to what Seto was saying. He shrugged. "Well, at least give a guess at to what the meal will taste like." Sakura made a cute baby smile.  
  
"Yucky! Yucky!" she said playfully. Seto shrugged, "Ah, what would you know anyway. I'll show you, Seiji!" Seiji appeared in the kicthen. "Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Tell your cousin how great dinner will be when I make it."  
  
"Your making dinner? No thanks Dad, I'm not hungry!" Seiji ran off as quick as he could Seto shrugged. "Ah, whatever. I'll prove them all wrong, won't I?" Sakura just smile.  
  
Upstairs Mokuba sat next to Naomi as she sat on her bed. "Naomi, here, I want you to take a look at this." Naomi opened the little book. "Hey, who's that girl. She looks a lot like me."  
  
"Your mother." Naomi fell silent. "I know it is hard, but I want you to keep her alive. For Sakura's sake. You and Sakura are the only thing I have left of Niomi."  
  
"What about aunt Tea?"  
  
"Nah, she wasn't much like Niomi at all. I want YOU to keep her alive. And I know you'll do it very well. You'll see, things will get better, I promise." Naomi smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks Dad."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Hey! Chief Seto has created dinner for thou. Now come down to thou table!" Seto called up. Mokuba shrugged, "I remember the last time Seto cooked, prepare yourself Naomi." Naomi nodded and headed out along side with Mokuba.  
  
They all arrived at the table where all the food was set. It actually looked good this time. "Wow Seto, I am proud." Serenity said in awe of the dinner. "Yeah Dad, I actually won't throw up this time." Seto shrugged, "So unappreciated..." Seto muttered to himself. Serenity kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, quit muttering and eat your food." The dinner went on with a good start. Naomi and Seiji talked while the grown-ups talked among themselves. Naomi shrugged, "Dad!" she moaned. Mokuba stopped and turned to Naomi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell Sakura to eat her food and not throw it at me!" Naomi said with frustration. Mokuba chuckled, "What can you say Naomi, she is 3 and has a mind of her own." Just then the sound of a ringing phone was heard. They all turned to Seto. Seto opened up the cell phone.  
  
"Talk to me... what?... but I.... Ok, I'll be right there." Seto closed his cell phone. Everyone was staring at Seto. Even Sakura had stopped throwing her food to stare at Seto. "I have to go, those idiots have screwed up a new machine and I have to lead them."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No, you stay with them."  
  
"Remember what happens when your under stress." Seto shrugged, "Fine, you can come. Mokuba, you think you can handle things around here?" Mokuba nodded. "Good, you can send to bed bout now."  
  
"Dad!" Seiji moaned. "Sorry kid, I have to know you actually got enough sleep. Seiji slowly nodded. Seto and Serenity walked out the door. "See ya bro!" Mokuba called. But Seto had already left. Mokuba turned to the childern.  
  
"You heard the man, bed!" Mokuba pointed to the stairs. The childern gave out one last moan before heading upstairs. Mokuba grabbed Sakura and walked up the stairs.  
  
~  
  
It had been a few hours. Mokuba was wide-awake. Even Sakura was asleep. Mokuba couldn't help it, Seto hand't returned. Was the failure that bad? There was a ring of a phone. Mokuba quickly raced to it before woke anyone.  
  
"Hello... state police?... what?!... how could this have happened... oh ok... alright bye..." Mokuba hung up the phone. A tear fell from Mokuba's eye. He slowly walked to his room. He picked up Sakura in his arms and slept with her in his arms.  
  
~  
  
Morning had come, and Seiji had woken up. "Hey Dad?" Seiji walked into their room. Their bed was the same as they had left it the night before. He quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door. There were two police cars and Mokuba was talking to a police man. Seiji walked over to him.  
  
"Uncle Mokuba, what's going on?" Mokuba turned, then turned back, "Yes, that's him. That's Seto's kid."  
  
"Uncle Mokuba?" Mokuba turned to Seiji, he had dried tears, "I'm sorry Seiji, your father and mother are dead." Seiji took a step back from shock. "How?!"  
  
"They died of a car crash last night."  
  
"No! That can't be!" Seiji looked away with tears in his eyes. Naomi walked over to them with Sakura in her arms, "What's going on?" the police man was writing down something on a piece of paper. "Ok, that's all we needed, and as for Seiji, he'll be going to Domino orphanage."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. Mokuba stepped in front of Seiji. "Wait! I could take care of him."  
  
"Mr Kaiba, it isn't a matter of who takes him up, it's a matter of if you can handle it."  
  
"I can handle it." Police man looked down, shaking his head. "Look, Mr. Kaiba, you already have 2 kids, let me just..."  
  
"No! I won't let you take the last thing I have of Seto!" The police man shot a glare, he grabbed Mokuba by the arm, "We'll discuss this in court." He turned to Seiji and Naomi, "As for you, you guys are coming with him."  
  
He pointed to another police man. Naomi nodded and Seiji and her entered the car. Naomi took one last glance before they were driven away from the Kaiba Mansion. "Seiji, I'm sorry." Seiji just slowly nodded. Naomi held Sakura close. *********************************************************************** I'm sorry to all Seto lovers. I know you will hate me, but please (falls down on knees) just don't hate my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hurt it's feelings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please review, for my story's sake! 


	4. Enter the cage of despair

Chapter 4  
  
Naomi, Seiji, and Sakura all sat on a bench in the police station. They awaited their uncle/father who would be coming back from court. "I'm worried Seiji, something doesn't feel right..." Naomi said uneasily. Seiji looked up, "You don't feel right, I might be going to an orphanage, what's there TO be right?" They sat there in silence.  
  
"Sorry..." Naomi said faintly. "Nah, it's ok. It was bound to happen someday or the other, just was a little early for me..." Just then one of the police men walked into the room. Naomi and Seiji looked up. "I'm sorry, but due to the crime of refusal of the judge and verbal abuse, all 3 of you are going to Domino orphanage."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Naomi said aloud, stepping forward. "I'm... sorry... but I have orders to take you there now." Naomi grasped Sakura in her arms as tears fell down her face. "And the worst of all is, I'm gonna have to take your sister to a better more secure facility." The police man started moving closer to Naomi. Naomi turned and kept a hold of Sakura.  
  
"No! You can force me and Seiji into an orphanage, but you can't take my little sister! Not now, not ever!" the police man shrugged, "Fine, have it your way, but you are coming with me." Naomi slowly nodded, Seiji just looked down as they walked out to the police car. "It'll be a long way, so... just don't expect anything. Seiji stared out the window.  
  
He turned when he found Naomi sleeping on his shoulder. Seiji wanted to cry. To release his anger and misery, but he couldn't do that. Not with younger cousins and a new challenge in life to accomplish. Weather they government liked it or not, they WERE going to get out of there. No matter what the costs.  
  
~  
  
The car stopped and Naomi and Sakura woke up. They stepped out of the car and looked up to the building before them. "This is where our dads went..." Seiji whispered to Naomi. Naomi Held Sakura in one hand, and held Seiji's arm in the other. She knew what was coming. The police man led them into the orphanage.  
  
"Oh, hey Bob. What do we got here, a bunch of rejects, or a bunch of parentless kids?" a big lady asked at the front desk. "This is Seiji Kaiba, Sakura Kaiba, and Naomi Kaiba."  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw your parents on the news, tough luck about them." Seiji looked down. "Well, I guess I'll write'em up and show'em around." The police man bowed and left. Now it was just the lady, Sakura, Naomi, and Seiji. Honestly Naomi liked it better with the police man then her. She had a devilish look to her.  
  
"Well, follow me..." the lady lead them deeper into the little orphanage. "I'm Miss Tohama, I am the head of Domino Orphanage. Here we will assist your every need... if we have the time." She stopped in front of a room. "This is your room, pick the right bed." She left them.  
  
"I don't like her..." Naomi whispered to Seiji. "Me neither." Seiji opened the door. It was a small room, there were 5 bed there though. Two were bunk beds, and one was an individual bed. Naomi looked around, "I think we should get a bunk bed together, and Sakura can sleep with me."  
  
Seiji nodded. They walked over to the nearest bunk bed. It was right next to a window. Seiji looked out the window, a playground was right outside form them. All the little orphans were playing out there. "Wow, who knew there were so many orphans?" Naomi shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I get out of here."  
  
Suddenly a woman walked in. "Hello, Seiji, Naomi. I'm here to bring you your stuff. Here are your clothes. Which will go here." She stuffed them in a dresser drawer. She then walked over to both Seiji and Naomi and handed them a package. "Enjoy" she bowed than left.  
  
Naomi slowly opened the box. She found many of her items that were left at her home and that she had brought with her. "Yes, my diary." Naomi hugged the little book. She took out a little rattle. "Oh, this is yours Sakura." Naomi handed a rattle to Sakura. Sakura just stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it.  
  
Seiji gasped. "It's dad's locket!" Seiji slowly opened it. It, indeed, contained the little picture of Mokuba when they were in the orphanage. "Hey wanna trade?" Naomi asked looking up. "Why?"  
  
"So you can have you're dad and I can have mine." Seiji nodded and handed Naomi the locket. She handed him hers. "That's pretty much... whao... what's this?" Naomi took out a long necklace with a heart on it. In the middle lay an ancient eye in. "Wow, this was Mom's I remember. But I forgot what it did." Naomi placed it over her head.  
  
"Hey! Perfect fit." Naomi turned. She saw Sakura staring in awe at the gold necklace. Naomi smiled and put the card necklace on Sakura's neck. "Here, Sakura, you were more of a daddy's girl anyway." Sakura smiled and stuck the little card in her mouth. It then opened up and Sakura spit it out. Sakura stared at the picture of Mokuba.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Sakura chanted pointing to the photo of Mokuba. "It's ok Sakura. I miss him too." Naomi placed Sakura in her arms and hugged her. ************************************************************************ AWWWWWWWWWWWW! How cute! Sorry, but I know where this going. I just hope you.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The great escape

Chapter 5  
  
The sun shone across the playground of Domino orphanage. "Dad..." Naomi said to herself as she stared at the locket that was around Sakura's neck. A tear fell onto the tiny picture. She quickly wiped it off. "No, I can't give up now. Sakura is depending on me to be strong." Naomi said to herself. The light was then shot on.  
  
"Ok, time for you all to get up so quit your slaking!" the door slammed closed. Seiji sat up and rubbed his neck, "Well... that was a lovely wake-up call..." Seiji said to himself. "I see you guys are new here..." said one of the boys who slept in another bunk bed. Naomi turned, "Yeah, who are you?"  
  
A black haired boy spoke, "I'm Zach." A brown haired boy who had spoke to them jumped off the top bunk. "I'm Dan, and I've been in this orphanage for years, so don't think your the first." Seiji hopped down, "Any chance we can exscape?"  
  
"Only if you wanna get punished." Seiji shrugged, "Well, have you ever tried Dan?" Dan nodded, "Or course" Dan walked over to the window and looked outside, "All I ever wished was to go beyond that gate and get out of here, but for the past 13 years, I was never able too."  
  
"Are you saying that there is no way out?" Naomi said, after changing Sakura into her clothes and taking her into her arms. Dan nodded sadly, "Are you going to go to breakfast or what?!" some yelled through the orphanage. They quickly ran out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
"Man, is this the best they could do for a playground?" Seiji asked swinging back and forth carelessly. Naomi rolled her eyes as she bounced Sakura up and down on her lap. "Naomi?" Naomi turned. There at the gate was Mika and Anna. "Guys?" Naomi turned away. Seiji approached the gate, "Hey Seiji, we heard about your dads and we rushed right over here" Anna said .  
  
"We're sorry..." Mika said sadly. "You won't have to be..." Naomi sprinted to the gate. "Why not?" Anna asked.  
  
"Just go over there and unlock the gate. Then we can excape..." Anna nodded and ran to the gate lock. "Hey Dan, Zach, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah" they said at the same time. Anna finally jammed the door open. Naomi ran through the gate, as well as Zach and Dan. "Seiji, you coming?" Seiji nodded and followed Naomi. They then all ran off. "Where will you go?!" Mika called after Naomi, "Back to where we came from!"  
  
Anna smiled, "Good luck guys!" Naomi waved back. "Where are you 6 going?!" the orphanage lady called after. Anna and Mika ran off.  
  
~  
  
"Naomi! Naomi where are we going?!" Seiji asked as they still ran. They didn't want to be caught just as they had escaped, "This isn't the way to Dad's house!" Naomi stopped and looked back. "Duh, cause we're not going there."  
  
"Then where are we going?"  
  
"To the only person that won't bust us..."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Kita!" Naomi said cheerfully as Kita opened the door. "Hey? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were in the orphanage?"  
  
"You expect them to keep me there?! No way!" Kita smiled, "Well, come on in. But you'll havge to tell me who those guys are." Kita pointed to Dan and Zach. Naomi turned to Kita, "Friends." *********************************************************************** I know this was a short chapter, but you try having 5 brothers wanting the computer. Anyway, I hope you still wanna reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The stupidity and the idiot

Note to readers:  
  
Due to my stupidity as an idiot, this story may not be continued. Feel free  
to tune in and review to my other stories though. 


End file.
